Infinite Bliss, Infinite Remorse
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: This is a story of Cloud and Tifa, it's what I thought the movie was about before I even watched it. This is my first fan fic. so please bear with me. Please review! I want to know what to change and if to continue it! And I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks!
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the characters used, all credit goes to Square Enix. I just made my own fan fic. on what I thought the movie was about before I saw it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"He begins a life of seclusion with her  
Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss_

_But as happiness grows, so does guilt  
Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends."_

Prologue

The only thing that lasts longer than dust, is our memories, cherished or abhorred ones, they remain there to haunt us and to make sure we never forget, to pull us back to an unforgettable past.

It's been a while now, when all I can think of is an unforgettable memory. Everyday I'm dragged down from reality, from the present, to the past, to that day. My sin, never to be erased, just retold and relived. My sin keeping me from moving on from living my life.


	2. Chapter 1 : Not Death, But Purgatory

Chapter I : Not death, but purgatory

The day had been beautiful, majestic birds flying from above, the sky so blue and high, letting yourself free, losing yourself in the endless sky, past the roaming clouds. Its funny how everything seems to disappear, all your worries, your past, your sins, everything lost in a vast clear blue sky. "It sure is beautiful", Tifa said sleepily. Calm days like these always made her sleepy. After they had "retired" from Avalanche Cloud and Tifa spent most of their days far from civilization just sitting on never-ending meadows and watching the sky. "yeah" Cloud replied and leaned his head on the tree which he was sitting against. It was beautiful, even the most troubled of souls could notice this, and take time to enjoy its infinite beauty. Tifa turned to Cloud and threw him a relaxed and sincere smile and then looked back at the sky from Cloud's knees, which she had her head against. It felt nice, to forget everything and just enjoy one of life's gifts. Although they both felt an eternal happiness, it really wasn't eternal but, momentary, for life had a different plan in stored for them, another, well one last twist.

Time passed slowly in their new life, but the sun eventually went down and the stars rose along with the moon, illuminating the dark night, giving light to those who wandered alone at night. "Well I think it's time to head back" Cloud said as he helped Tifa get up. "Yeah, it's getting cold" Tifa replied as they started walking towards a little house, they called home. It wasn't anything fancy or nice, but it was everything a home provided, shelter, or a place to sleep, cause they hardly spent any time home at all. Inside was similar to the outside simple with all the basics, a stove, a table, a couch, and of course two beds. Simple, provided shelter what more could they ask for?

Even though there was still some sunlight on their way back when they entered their house the sun had set and there was no more light. Another day had passed by, nothing had changed, no new experiences, no troubles, it was perfectly fine. Others may have argued that their life was boring, but both of them were perfectly content. They got to spend a lot of time together and they managed to make up for all those years spent apart. They had nothing to complain about, they were actually living their dream life, a quiet life apart from others yet together with each other. In a little while Tifa was fast asleep and Cloud remained awake. He looked out the window to see the beautiful stars sparkling above them like a beautiful blanket spread out on top of them and not far from there he saw the elegant and shy moon glowing and sending beautiful crystal beams of light down revealing the city so far away from where they were. After admiring the beautiful night sky he went and fell asleep with a smile on his face and before losing himself in sleep he thought , "I wouldn't have it any other way" and in seconds he was lost in sleep.

The sun rose, just as any other day, the birds chirped like always, and they arose to do the same thing, just like all their other days they had spent in the last two years. After eating a nice healthy breakfast they set out, once again to the top where all the trees were.

As they positioned themselves under a huge tree that provided sufficient shade they looked up at the sky, no clouds today, they had come and gone, only a soft breeze was left that made Tifa's hair blow accordingly to the wind as if following it. "Hey, look!" Tifa shouted excitedly pointing up at the sky. Cloud immediately looked up there he found a strange looking cloud, it was dark and ominous, but before long he noticed it wasn't a cloud at all, but smoke, the tree's branches couldn't hide the smell, something was wrong. At once they ran towards the smoke, once they reached the outside of the forest they noticed it was coming from beyond their house, it was coming from the small city of Edge.

"what now?" asked Tifa worriedly, there hadn't been any trouble for the longest of times and now of all times so suddenly was definitely a shock. Once they reached the outskirts of the city they saw a crowd gathered by , what looked like the center of the city, there was immense screams and arguments. They did their best to get their way through the crowd, although they were shoved and pushed away by angry residents. After constant struggles they managed their way through and they found out what was wrong. Some guys dressed in all black suits had burned down several houses and businesses, but before Cloud or Tifa could do anything about it they left in their dark green motorcycles. They just stood there watching them exit the city in to the vast unknown.

"we're going home" Cloud said in a stern voice, he tried to appear like nothing was wrong, but Tifa immediately noticed those guy's actions had definitely awakened the old Cloud and bothered him. He hated watching people suffer and not being able to do anything for them, but he also hated becoming involved and being the big hero. "and just leave these people with all their problems?" Tifa responded irritated, she knew deep in her heart that she had done mistakes in the past, but she didn't want to keep living the same life and in a way searched to absolve her past sins. Cloud ignored her and made his way outside the crowd, it was obvious that he didn't want to become mixed up in this. All the way home Cloud was quiet and Tifa didn't make an effort to talk to him because, just like Cloud, she was lost in thought, and for the first time in years she recalled her past, and all of her previous adventures, and unfortunately she remembered the sin she committed, that probably would never be forgiven.

The remainder of the day was quiet and neither of them made an effort to make a conversation. The sun set and the crickets began to chirp, the nocturnal animals began their day, and the stars rose and sparkled along with the full moon. If only they could go on, like any other day, and sleep, but both of them had trouble getting some sleep, they just tossed and turned and looked outside their windows, but sleep was impossible that night, the night all of their feelings awoke, once again.

The next day they both awoke bright and early, since they had no reason to stay in bed any longer, being that neither of them could sleep. Cloud felt bad for what had happened the day before, but he was too ashamed to say anything and Tifa was afraid to say anything inappropriate or wrong. So, the two of them remained in silence. Right after having breakfast they made their routine walk up to the meadows. Both of them felt some premonition and thought there might be something wrong once again, but nothing was out of the ordinary to their relief. Birds flew while other animals walked around living their lives as usual. By the time they reached the forest Tifa had managed to make small talk and Cloud managed to respond. And in no time they were talking like any other day, as if the yesterday had never happened.

Time passed like always and they just closed their eyes and let it passed without any resistance. Same Cloud and Tifa, both of them watching the skies, Cloud against a tree and Tifa reclined on Cloud's knees. And just when they thought their lives could go back to normal, that the world would continue to rotate just like it had been for the last two years, screams broke the silence, their dream. No matter what they wanted, what their dreams were, Cloud was once again called to save the world, their world, and nothing could stop that, not even Cloud could continue ignoring the call, the call to change their lives once more.


	3. Chapter 2 : Awoken Once More

Chapter II : Awoken Once More

Cloud reluctantly turned his head towards the screams, it was coming from Edge, just as Cloud had feared, and once he realized that he frowned and accepted his fate. He turned back towards Tifa and saw that fear in her eyes and Tifa saw the same thing, Cloud feared the outcome of this new threat. "Let's go" Tifa responded to the question in Cloud's eyes. Cloud just gave a nod, no matter how much he resisted, the world would make sure he interfered. They came running into the city who's people filled the streets with screams of fear and anger. This time there was a tall man standing fiercely amid the flames. He was standing firmly overpowering even the fiercest men from Edge. Cloud then felt the difference between this man and the other three from the other day, he was far stronger than the last three. Although he had spent several years without fighting he hadn't lost his touch, and of course Tifa hadn't become weak either, in fact she was stronger and fierce. Time hadn't betrayed them, instead it had given them the much needed rest they needed, and now they were more than ready.

As the both of them got into a fighting pose he charged toward them as fast as light, and right there their battle began. Cloud tried to attack back at this tall mysterious man, but all he managed to was defend himself. Tifa ran in and tried to help out, but to only be hit my the opponent's long and skinny sword. He was far more superior than anyone they had ever encountered before, but to Cloud this opponent was nothing but a challenge. He didn't fear or hesitate, his feeling were aroused and nothing could stop them from flowing out without any struggle or restrain from Cloud. He was fighting at full strength and he let everything else vanish in the dust clouds formed by their battle. For a moment there he had let the world rotate and he was outside that rotation. His thoughts, feelings, friends, family, and goals had dissolved to nothing but dust under their charging feet.

Cloud continued the battle, the dream, only to be awoken, when his opponent hit Tifa so hard knocking her unconscious. "Tifa!", he shouted as he rushed towards her. She was badly injured and was unable to even move. Cloud brushed away some of her stray hairs that were on her face and put them behind her ear. "Tifa, I'm sorry" Cloud replied softly. He had let his selfishness get the best of him and because of him Tifa was hurt. Then the tall man interrupted and charged towards them. Cloud made and effort to escape, but his opponent was very superb and he wouldn't let them go that easily. But alas, Cloud managed to find a safe spot and laid Tifa there. "I won't let him hurt you again, I promise" Cloud whispered in her ear before leaving once again.


	4. Chapter 3: And Life Repeats Itself Again

Chapter III : And Life Repeats Itself Once Again

Cloud battled the stranger for a while, struggling to keep up and defend himself from receiving any further harm. Although Cloud hadn't realized clouds began to cloud the sun and before you knew it, it was dark and gloomy. And just as Cloud made an effort to slash his opponent, he was gone. Cloud stopped surprised to find his opponent gone. There was no traces of him and all Cloud did was stare at the sky.

He had wasted enough time and Tifa was hurt badly so he hurried towards the place he had left her. She had her eyes closed, but her face revealed pain. Cloud reached towards her hand. It was a lot smaller than his. Her warmth permeated through his well-worn glove. He was glad that she was safe, injured but still alive, but deep down inside him he felt remorse rising. He had let her down, just as he did before, with his past friends. And once again life repeated itself.


End file.
